An Emmett Story
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Emmett has a secret obsession that no one sees coming... the others find out and decide to play a little prank on Emmett.


**An Emmett Story**

_Emmett has a secret obsession that no one sees coming… the others find out about it and decide to play a little prank on Emmett._

By Emiliana Keladry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. The masterpiece belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Author's note: This story was just purely for fun. Everyone has a little Disney in them. Please review and tell me what you thought!

_Emmett POV_

Peaking out of the bedroom I shared with Rose, a grin plastered itself across my face. Everyone was hunting, except me and Alice. I was babysitting Bella with Alice and she had decided to take my favorite human shopping, Bella's worst nightmare. I had managed to convince Alice that Bella needed some new pajamas to get old Sex Eddie more excited about bedtime. Bella had turned the color of a tomato. Now, the coast was clear. I didn't care that Alice knew what I was about to do. She promised not to interrupt me. I searched the hallway with my eyes, pretending I was a spy from an old movie. I rolled and jumped across the carpet, heading for Alice and Jasper's room. She had prepared the supplies for me.

"Ah ha, my precious toys," I muttered, rubbing my hands together. "Rose would kill me for this if I wasn't already dead."

I scooped up the secret items and hurried back to my room. After adorning the items, I dashed downstairs to put the movie in the DVD player, all the while grinning from ear to ear. This was going to be so much fun! I never got the house and the TV all to myself. Sure, Rose and I had one in our room, but wasn't the same as being in the living room and having full control. After putting the movie, I plopped down gracefully on the couch and waited for it to start.

"_Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau lived a widowed gentleman and his little daughter, Cinderella_."

"Oh goody!" I exclaimed, holding tight to my Cinderella doll.

"_Although he was a kind and devoted father and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still felt she needed a mother's care. So, he married again, choosing for a second wife, a woman of good family with two daughters just Cinderella's age; by name Anastasia and Drusilla. It was upon the untimely death of this good man however that the stepmother's true nature was revealed: cold, cruel, and jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty. She was grimly determined to forward the interest of her own two daughters. Thus as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair for the family fortune was squandered on the vain and foolish stepsisters. While Cinderella was abused, humiliated and finally forced to become a servant in her own house. And yet thought it all, Cinderella remained ever gentle and kind. For with each dawn, she found the hope that someday her dreams of happiness will come true."_

"What a wonderful woman! She's hot!" I exclaimed, jabbing at the cartoon with my thumb.

My tiara tumbled down slightly and I pushed it back up. I lived for days of peace like this. My blue tutu and feather boa became my special "Cinderella" clothing several months ago. I had tried to wear glass slippers once, but they didn't come in my size and the guy at the shoe story probably thought I was the strangest person alive. Oh well, Cinderella is a babe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Bella POV_

"Alice, what are we doing?" I asked, watching the crazy pixie looking at Disney princess dolls in Wal-Mart. This was not Alice's normal idea of shopping. "Alice, what are the dolls for?"

Alice tossed one of each doll into the shopping cart and then grabbed a few tiaras. A mother coming down the aisle smiled in a fake way, taking her daughter away from Alice. I blushed and turned back to Alice, who was looking at plastic wands.

"Emmett has planned a special evening of Cinderella and we are going to join him," she finally answered, smiling at me and grabbing my hand.

I couldn't believe it. Emmett liked Cinderella? She pulled me off to another aisle, filled with little girl's clothing and ballerina dresses. Alice thumbed through the tutu's, attempting to find the largest size. I was forced to hold one up to myself as I blushed. One of the employees was stifling a laugh as she stocked clothing. This was completely embarrassing. I didn't understand why we needed all of this stuff. We headed to the checkout with Alice humming Disney songs. This was the strangest thing we had done to date. The checker couldn't take his eyes off of Alice as she unloaded her cart onto the moving belt. Alice ignored him, paying for her spoils and dragging me to her car.

"Wait, what are the outfits for? Please tell me we aren't playing dress up," I begged.

Alice remained silent, getting into the car. I slowly realized that we weren't going to her house. We were headed to Charlie's house, but he was out fishing with Billy today. As we pulled up, I was shocked to see the Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes parked in the driveway. Alice quickly parked in the street, picked me up with the bags, and carried me into the house. I could see Edward waiting in the doorway. He didn't look happy, but glared at Alice.

"She hasn't been harmed," Alice sighed, passing me over to his cold arms.

I snuggled up against his chest, having missed him during the few hours he was gone. Edward, sensing my need, kissed my hair and took me into the living room. I was surprised to see Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie sitting in my father's shabby living room. Alice was standing in front of the TV with her purchases still hidden in the Wal-Mart bags. Edward sat down in Charlie's chair, keeping me on his lap.

"What is this all about, Alice?" Jasper inquired, staring at his wife.

"I wanted to surprise you and have a little fun with Emmett," she squealed.

Edward groaned, no doubt reading her thoughts. I was still highly confused. Rosalie growled softly at her sister, not liking the sound of everyone playing tricks on her husband.

"Oh hush Rosalie," Alice snapped, barely glancing over. "Emmett used your favorite hairbrush to pull his toy boat out of the toilet last week. It's the one you've been using every day this week. He deserves to be picked on."

If it were possible, I'm sure that Rose's face would have been the color of Charlie's whenever he found out bad news. She hung her head, glaring at the plain carpet. Jasper snickered softly into his hand. Alice smiled.

"Emmett is at home, watching a movie by himself, so I thought that we would dress up and play along, then take lots of embarrassing photos of him and mail them to Mike Newton with a note professing his love for him."

Carlisle gave his daughter a blank look as Edward put his face in his hands, shaking his head no.

"What movie is he watching?" Carlisle asked.

"Cinderella."

Silence.

Then all the vampires began to talk at once. I covered up my ears as they shouted in loud voices, each trying to get their point across. Alice folded her arms across her chest and sighed. She silenced everyone with a loud growl. I giggled, imagining Edward in the pink tutu and princess crown we had purchased. It was a wonderful image. Edward gave me a tiny shake and cleared his throat. I quickly realized that everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing.

The conversation quickly went back to Alice's idea and Emmett's secret obsession.

"You can't be serious," Rose complained. "Emmett would never do that and I refuse to dress up."

"Don't ever bet against Alice," Jasper murmured almost too low for me to hear.

I laughed. Alice quickly turned on me.

"I have blackmail on all of you, so you have to do this for me. Bella just imagined Edward in a pink tutu and thought he was hot. Rosalie, you call yourself Queen of Emmett in the bedroom. Carlisle and Esme, once every month you go to Seattle to a dance club. Carlisle you don't ever wear a shirt and Esme you wear skimpy dresses. Edward, you have been reading 'Sex for Dummies' secretly while Bella is sleep since you found it in Charlie's room. Jasper… well, you have to do this because you love me."

Alice smiled, quite pleased with herself. No one spoke again. She quickly pulled out tutus and began to hand each one of us one. The light up crowns and wands were next. Luckily, we were allowed to put them on over our normal clothes. I wasn't sure I wanted to see ALL of Edward yet. Everyone looked ridiculous, but still beautiful. Carlisle and Esme were wearing matching yellow tutu's. Rosalie's was blue. Jasper and Alice matched in peach with flowers on them. I struggled to get mine on and felt Edward's hands helping me. I blushed, seeing that we were both dressed in pink. My love looked incredibly handsome, even though he looked like a princess. Alice pulled out a camera, quickly snapping pictures of us. I turned even redder when she insisted Edward kiss my cheek in our picture.

The next step of the plan was to surprise Emmett, which would be easy since he was so distracted. We all hurried outside, hoping that no one would see us. I couldn't stop laughing at the pink princess driving the Volvo with me beside him.

"Do you really think I look hot?" Edward whispered, hanging his head.

I grinned. "Of course, you always look wonderful." I waited for a minute, thinking about ridiculous book Alice said he was reading. "Are you really reading 'Sex for Dummies'?"

"Yes, but it's nothing I didn't know before. Emmett and Rosalie have accidentally taught me everything I'll ever need to know and more."

He held my hand and gave me my favorite crooked smile. The drive to the Cullen mansion was too short. We had to park a mile away and run the rest of the way. Edward carried me so I wouldn't give away our position with my clumsiness. I couldn't stop laughing at the sight of us. I heard the TV going in the living room as Edward crept up the front porch steps. Alice counted down from five on her fingers as I covered my mouth to stop Emmett from hearing me. On one, she threw open the front door and everyone dashed inside. Emmett flew up off the couch, holding onto a life-size Cinderella doll. He looked ridiculous, dressed in a blue tutu, princess crown, and feather boa. Everyone was laughing at each other.

"You look-"

"So-"

"Ridiculous!"

It was hard to talk while laughing so much. I wiped a few tears from my eyes as Edward set me on my feet. Alice was taking pictures again, but I was too busy trying to remember to breathe. Emmett was over his shock and giving Rosalie a kiss. I vaguely noticed Esme putting out her hand and Carlisle giving her money. They must have bet that everyone wouldn't all do it. The rest of the night went smoothly as he talked about each part of the movie as it came on screen. I laughed, when he squealed like a girl when Cinderella kissed her prince at the end. It was getting late and I needed to get some sleep. Edward carried me upstairs to his room and deposited me on the bed. I fought the lacy skirt, trying to take it off. My love laughed and then helped me out.

"That was fun," I whispered as he lay down beside me, pulling the crown out of my tangled hair.

Edward smirked, stroking my cheek. "Just wait until Mike finds out."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Mike Newton's POV_

"Mike! Can you go get the mail please? I'm expecting a package," Mom hollered, painting her fingernails in the kitchen.

I tossed down the remote and got up. It was actually sunny out today and I wished that I had a girlfriend to take somewhere. It would have been perfect. Bella would have loved today, but she was still dating "Eddie". Grumbling, I yanked open the mailbox and flipped through the letters. Bill for Mom. Bill for Dad. Magazine for Mom. Junk mail. Junk mail. Letter for Mike. I froze. I never got mail anymore, unless it was random college stuff. The letter didn't have a return address, but my name was written in a fancy script. The envelope was pink and glittery. Maybe it was from Bella! I dashed into the house, tossing the mail on the kitchen counter and hurrying to my bedroom.

"Thank you!" Mom yelled back.

I quickly closed the door and sat down on the bed. I slowly tore open the envelope, savoring this beautiful moment. Bella finally wanted me again. But I was surprised by the contents. There was a small stack of pictures and a pink piece of paper wrapped around them. Pealing it back, my jaw dropped. The letter said:

_I've always loved you. You are my prince charming._

_Kisses and hugs,_

_Emmett._

My stomach felt like I was going to throw up. The pictures were of the entire Cullen family dressed in tutu's and crowns. Emmett was in the middle, grinning like an idiot and winking. The other pictures were of Emmett blowing kisses or grabbing his butt and showing the camera. I knew that my face had gotten pale as all the blood drained. I couldn't look anymore. Tossing the pictures on the floor, I shredded the pink letter. The pictures landed face down on the floor. After a few minutes of staring in horror, I realized that one had something written on the back.

_I win._

_Edward._

This intrigued me. Slowly picking it up, I snuck a glance at one corner. I didn't see any part of Emmett's body. This was taken at Bella's house. My face went red when I saw it was Edward, dressed like princess, kissing a blushing Bella. Not fair. I was so angry that I didn't hear the phone ring in the background.

"Mike, the phone's for you!" Mom called. "It's Emmett Cullen. He says it's urgent."

"NO!" I screamed, running out of the house. "Those darn Cullens!" I yelled to the sky.

They are so annoying.

**FIN**

_Please review! Thanks for reading!_

_Emma_


End file.
